Halo: shadows
by Panzerfaust297
Summary: This squad of spartans was put together by ONI"s Special warfare group to operate behind enemy lines and to assassinate key Covenant leaders and to destroy or capture key covenant assets, and these are their classified stories.
1. Chapter 1

Main Characters:

Spartan III Tanner A 297: "Hotshot", General weapons expert

Armor: SPI (Mark II)

Age: 18

Rank: WO2

Spartan III Chelsy B 278: "Lucky", Demolitions expert

Armor: SPI (Mark II)

Age: 17

Rank: WO2

Spartan III Anton G 291: "Ghost", Team sniper

Armor: SPI (Mark II)

Age: 16

Rank: WO1

Spartan III Kacy G 284: "Whisper", stealth and recon expert

Armor: SPI (Mark II)

Age: 16

Rank: WO2

Spartan II Liz S 121: "Kicks", second in command, communications and translation expert, and expert in hand to hand combat.

Armor: MJOLNIR Mark IV-V

Age: Estimate 20-25

Rank: LTJG

Spartan II Nash S 125: "Boss", Team lead, General weapons and tactics expert

Armor: MJOLNIR Mark IV-V

Age: Estimate 20-25

Rank: LT

(Somewhere deep in a forest on UEG Chi Rho.)

"Shadow one to all shadows, spartans check in". Lieutenant Nash 125 called over the team's COM channel as he took his position behind a large tree at the edge of the forest. The sun had just set across the horizon, and the sky began to grow even darker with large storm clouds.

"Shadow two in position, nothing to report." Lieutenant Junior Grade Liz 121, the team's COM and translation specialist checked in. She had taken a position 200 meters to the south of Nash's position.

"Shadow three in position, targets in sight ready to execute." Warrant officer Anton G291, the team's sniper reported from his hide in one of the nearby trees.

"Shadow four in position, ready to go." Warrant officer Kacy G284 the team's recon and CQB specialist checked in as she surveyed the large covenant camp in front of them.

"Shadow five in position, ready to pull the trigger Boss." Warrant officer Chelsy B278 the team's demolitions specialist cheerfully reported as she readied her detonator for the explosive distraction.

"Shadow six in position, those covies won't know what hit them." Warrant officer Tanner B297 the team's heavy weapons and vehicle expert checked in as he readied his M739 light machine gun.

"Shadow one to Shadow actual. all Shadows accounted for and in position. Ready to execute." Nash reported. Besides Liz, Nash couldn't pin point the other spartan IIIs as they were already taking advantage of their SPI armor's active camouflage.

"Shadow one this is Shadow actual the mission is a go. Get it done spartans. Out." The ONI officer gave the order quickly and with a sharp tone in his voice.

"Wow the spook sounds like he's having a good day" Anton sighed sarcastically as he readied his silenced SRS99D-S2 anti-material rifle. He pulled the weapons bolt back and let it fly forward, and the sound that it made filled the spartan with satisfaction. He took aim at his first victim. "Say the word Boss." he said as he steadied his scope's reticle on a jackal look out.

"Hit it Lucky" Nash ordered as he raised his assault rifle.

"Yes sir!" Chelsy exclaimed as she smashed the detonator trigger causing a truly amazing display of explosions on the opposite side of the forest.

"You have truly outdone yourself this time." Anton complimented as he steadied he aim again after the concussion of the blast.

"All Right cut the chatter Ghost we go on my mark. Flash acknowledgement." Nash ordered. He got all five green light flashes in his HUD simultaneously. Nash counted down with his acknowledgement lights "Green... Amber… Red."

when the last light flashed the spartans rushed into action. Anton took out the two Jackal lookouts with precision head shots, while Chelsy, Tanner, and Kacy rushed the the remaining guards. Taking all them down quickly and quietly. When the three were done Liz and, Nash sprinted to wall and leapt over it as Tanner and Chelsy helped each other over the wall.

"Kacy, go back and cover Anton's position we'll handle the rest." Nash ordered as he snuck up on an unsuspecting grunt. She flashed her green acknowledgement light then took off back towards the tree line.

Nash grabbed the grunt's head and spun it with ease, making a sharp snapping noise before it tumbled to the ground. "Alright spartans let's get to work." Nash received five green lights, Just what he wanted to see.

"Hotshot, Lucky, start planting charges" Nash received two green lights as they disappeared into the camp.

"Liz you're with me" Nash said as he peaked around the structure they were behind.

"Got it boss" she answered as she prepared her M6C/SOCOM.

The four spartans continued through the camp towards their respective objectives. Tanner and Chelsy moved from building to building, hiding explosive charges all around the camp. Liz and Nash went after the primary objectives, an elite zealot, and an artifact that the covenant had recently unearthed, and Anton and Kacy covered the other spartans from the tree line.

"I'm surprised how well the distraction worked, they didn't leave any guards for us to deal with" Liz said as she shot the few Jackal guards outside the main structure. "This is too easy" she sighed.

"Don't jinx it Kicks, the last time you said that we got ambushed by hinge head specops. Remember that?" Nash complained as they moved towards the entrance.

"Boss you got company coming. looks like the covies caught on to our little charade." Anton radioed as he watched dozens of covenant that had gone out into the forest, where now rushing out of the forest and back towards the camp. "They don't look happy Boss.", he joked as he found his next target.

"Great." Nash sighed. as they entered the building. "Okay let's find the artifact first, with any luck we'll also find the zealot there.", he said as he and Liz cleared the first room.

Liz holstered her weapon and ran over to a nearby terminal, and she began swiftly tapping the icons and insignias on the screen. Liz was one of the few humans that could understand, and fluently read most of the covenant languages. Which came in handy when hacking into covenant systems without the help of an AI. "Done." she said as the screen changed to a real time map of the building. "Transferring the data to our HUDs. We won't have the real time aspect of the map but at least we'll have a map." Liz sighed and un holstered her gun. The two of them ran through the halls and dispatched a few more guards before they reached their destination.

The door opened to reveal a large dark empty room. The spartans cautiously entered the room, but as they did the door shut and locked behind them and the room lit up revealing another door at the far end of the room.

"Well that's one way to walk into a trap." Nash said as the two trained their weapons on the door in front of them. The door opened and through it came the largest hinge head Nash had ever seen, it had to duck below the door as it entered the room. It wore extremely ornate maroon armor and was armed with an energy sword. It also wore something on its left arm that didn't match the rest of his armor.

"This must be the zealot." Nash said.

"Yep and that thing on his arm is the artifact ONI wants." Liz replied.

The gargantuan elite let out a thunderous roar fully extending his four mandibles, but before he could charge, the spartans opened fire. The zealot quickly raised his left arm which activated a Forerunner hard light shield in front of him, easily deflecting the incoming bullets.

"Well we know what it does now." Nash said as he reloaded his rifle.

The elite charged the spartans, slashing wildly as the spartans evaded his attacks. Nash tried to shoot him again, but before he could pull the trigger his rifle was slashed in half. This slash was followed up with a kick to the gut, sending him flying into a wall. Liz saw an opening in the elite's attack and was able to dart behind him and she kicked him in the side as hard as she could, sending the beast to the ground. She followed up by firing an entire mag at the downed zealot, which finally broke through his personal energy shield. The elite scrambled to his feet. It powered up the artifact again and charged her, letting out another roar. She dodged his initial attacks but the elite bashed his shield full force into Liz as she dodged his sword. Knocking the Spartan to the ground. The enormous elite planted his foot down onto the spartan, preventing her from moving. The beast laughed as he raised his sword for a killing blow. Before he could strike Nash swept up behind the zealot and tackled it to the ground. Liz jumped back to her feet to help Nash. The elite escaped from Nash's grip, grabbing Nash and throwing him to the ground. Nash quickly reacted with a kick to the behemoths legs, making it fall face first on top of him. Liz took this opportunity to end the fight. She raised her leg and slammed her boot down onto the back of the elite's neck, causing an echoing combination of a snap, and a thud as her foot met the zealot's neck. It's body instantly went limp, proving the beast was dead.

Liz hauled the dead elite off of Nash and helped him to his feet. "See it wasn't that hard." she said, as she moved her index finger and middle finger across the face of her helmet, showing a "spartan smile".

"yea well you weren't the one being kicked across the room.", Nash responded with a similar motion as he knelt down beside the zealot. He lifted its arm and tried to remove the artifact, but it wouldn't budge. "Damn, why does this always have to happen?" he sighed as he unsheathed his combat knife. He used the eight inch blade to sever the alien's arm below the elbow.

"Is that really necessary?", Liz sighed.

"Well it's better than wasting time trying to figure out how it works.", Nash replied as he stashed the severed arm into the equipment bag he had brought, and stood up. "Primary package secure. How's our exit?" He radioed to the rest of the team.

"Sir things are getting a little hot out here." Kacy responded as she took a few pot shots at a group of covenant.

"Boss, this party's ready for the big finale, but we're running low on ammo, and the covies aren't going to quit any time soon." Chelsy reported as she and Tanner stalled the covenant at the main gate.

"Alright Spartans fall back to the rendezvous point, and Lucky… please wait until I give the signal this time." Nash said.

In the last operation Chelsy had pulled the detonator trigger too early, Nash and Tanner being a little too close to the blast were sent flying fifteen meters before they came slamming down to the ground.

After Nash gave the order, Tanner and Chelsy cloaked themselves and slipped past the covenant. They scaled the outer wall and were about to get away when Tanner heard what sounded like a covenant beam rifle. A jackal sniper had spotted them, and they were now in it's sights as it was preparing to fire again. "Get to cover!" he yelled to Chelsy as they ran through the open field towards the forest.

"There isn't a-" Chelsy started to say, but was cut off when a beam pierced her armor, burning clean though the spartan's lower abdomen. Before Tanner could react, he was hit too. The beam hit him in the thigh causing him to tumble to the ground.

In less than a second after Tanner hit the ground Anton steadied his aim on the jackal. He pulled the trigger and watched as the bird like creatures head exploded. "Sir, five and six are down. Five is in critical condition, they need evac.", he radioed with urgency as he continued to cover them from the tree line.

"Liz, get Hotshot. I'll get Lucky." Nash ordered as he and Liz jumped the compound wall and raced towards the injured spartans. Nash got there first, scooping up the unconscious spartan III, and then darting to the tree line. Liz was almost as fast, slinging Tanner's arm around her shoulder as she helped him to the tree line, and set him down against a tree.

"Kacy, biofoam. Now." Nash ordered as he set Chelsy down near a tree.

"Hold on Lucky." Kacy said, as she took the biofoam canister and applied the foam to the wound. While Kacy treated Chelsy's wounds, Anton, Liz, and Nash took defensive positions around the other three spartans.

"She's stable Boss, but she needs to be carried out" Kacy reported as she finished treating Chelsy's wounds. She moved over to Tanner and looked at his leg. "You alright Hotshot?" she asked.

"I can manage, but a stimpack would be nice.", he replied as she inspected the wound on his leg. In one sharp movement Kacy pulled out a syringe from her medpack and injected into his leg.

"Okay boss, we're ready to move." Kacy reported.

"Spartans, double time it to the rendezvous point." Nash ordered as he lifted Chelsy again.

The five spartans quickly moved through the forest towards the rendezvous point, one and a half kilometers away. As they got closer Nash noticed a small clearing. "That must be the extraction point." he thought. "Shadow one to shadow actual, all mission objectives complete." Nash radioed as they stopped at the edge of the clearing.

"Copy that shadow one, extraction is inbound, ETA two mikes. Out." The ONI agent replied.

"Alright spartans defensive positions." Nash ordered.

Nash laid Chelsy down on the ground and took his position in the small defensive circle the spartans had formed around her. As they waited, Nash continuously checked the different monitors in his HUD. He saw that Chelsy was now conscious, and Tanner's status was green for now. The rest were in perfect condition. He moved on to his motion tracker, nothing moving. He checked his surroundings with his own eyes to confirm the tracker's read out, then repeated the cycle again. Nash did this over, and over, expecting the rest of the team to be doing the same.

The time passed slowly for Nash, each minute feeling like an eternity, but finally he heard the pilot's transmission "Shadow team this is Specter 482, ready for extraction." The pilot reported as a sleek, Matte black Pelican transport uncloaked above the opposite tree line, and landed in the clearing. " All aboard spartans!" The pilot called as the rear hatch opened.

Nash picked Chelsy up and took her to the to the pelican. The other spartans slowly made their way to the transport staying in a half circle to defend Nash and Chelsy.

When all the spartans were aboard, the pelican took off, and they watched as the lights of the Covenant base became more distant. Chelsy took off her helmet, and winced as she sat up, and looked directly to Nash.

"Now sir?". She asked with a slight twinge of pain in her voice covered by enthusiasm.

"Hit it Lucky." Nash sighed with a slight chuckle.

Chelsy took out the detonator and hit the trigger.

The spartans watched as the base was reduced to ash and rubble as the explosion's blueish purple fireball fully engulfed the it.

The pelican's rear hatch closed, and it began it's climb into orbit.

"Well that went well." Liz said as she took her helmet off.

"Yep, Mission accomplished." Nash said with a subtle grin, as he removed his own helmet, and sat back in his seat.

"Brace!" The pilot screamed. An instant latter the transport was hit by an unforeseen fuel rod cannon. The force of the impact and following explosion jolted all the spartans out of their seats. "Rear port thruster is gone! I've lost control!" The pilot yelled as he tried to regain control of the pelican as it started to spin and lose altitude.

"Pilot, what the hell just happened?!" Nash yelled as he got up off the floor.

"Sir two bogeys came out of nowhere. We've lost the Rear port thruster and losing altitude fast." The copilot reported as she franticly taped the screens in front of her and threw switches to her left and right.

"How did they detect us?" Liz said with astonishment and exasperation as she too got up and braced herself on a bulkhead handle.

"No idea ma'am, but we're going down. Hard." The pilot said with dismay, as he tried in vain to steady the transport as it spun out of control, and lost altitude.

"Brace for impact!" Both pilots yelled moments before the pelican slammed into the ground.

Nash and liz were both thrown back into the troop bay upon impact.

As Nash laid on the troop bay floor his vision began to blur and blacken. He saw the bay door open to reveal three elites. Nash fought to keep himself conscious. One of the elites in elaborate gold armor walked in and looked down on Nash, "Pretend inferiority, and encourage his arrogance. If you humans would only study the great generals of your past then you might have been victorious here.", Nash couldn't hold on any longer and his vision faded to black.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

(Onboard the covenant CRS-class light cruiser _Unrelenting intolerance)_

When he awoke, spartan 125 was surprised that he was still alive. He was in a covenant holding cell, most likely aboard one of their ship's judging by a light almost silent hum in the floor and walls. Then he heard a familiar voice come from the cell to the left of his. "Boss… Psst. Hey. You up yet?", It was Tanner.

"Yea. What happened while I was out? and where are the others?" he asked as he looked in the row of holding cells across the room.

"After we crashed, Anton and I were still conscious, but he was pinned under a hinge head's foot before he could get up, same with me, one of them said something to you. Then we were dragged out and brought to the ship. I don't exactly know where Anton is, but I think I know were Chelsy and Kacy are. Also I think Liz is being held just down the hall about fifty meters or so." 297 explained. "So what's the plan boss?" he asked. Nash stood in his cell for a moment before realizing one major mistake the covenant made before putting him in the cell. They had taken his helmet but not the rest of his armor. "We wait." He responded calmly as he sat in the corner of his cell. A few hours passed before an eliet minor walked into the cell block. It walked straight to the control panel in the back of the room without looking at the imprisoned spartans. "Hey! Hinge head! When's dinner? I'm starving!" Tanner called out to get the elite's attention.

"Be quiet demon! You will get no food." It said, clearly agitated as it went back to working on the console.

"Why? Us humans get hungry too." Tanner said, now trying to annoy the guard. "I said silence!" It yelled back.

"Yea? Make me. Bet you can't." 297 taunted as he gestured towards himself. The elite stopped what he was doing and walked over to the cell. "You dare challenge me human!? I will have to teach you respect." The guard stormed over to Tanner's cell, and reached for the cell control panel, but then he stopped before he touched the controls. The elite through his head back and guffawed loudly. "Clever human. For a moment you had me fooled." It said as it drew its arm back. Then something caught his eye. "What are you doing with your hand?" he questioned as he began to look over his shoulder. Suddenly the cell force fields began to fade. "What!?" The guard said dumfounded as he reached for his plasma rifle, but he was to late. A cascade of purple blood spewed from the elite's neck. The alien fell to the floor, revealing his killer.

"Nice work Ghost! Hey how'd you get out?" Tanner asked.

"Once they separated us, they only assigned one guard to escort me to the cell block, and when I thought they couldn't get any more stupid, the guard was also carrying my helmet." Anton chuckled.

"Nice work. Now where do you suppose the armory is?" Nash asked as he knelt down and picked up the plasma rifle. "We need to find you two weapons" He said looking at the spartans in front of him.

"It's a few corridors down right past another cell block, that one's more heavily guarded though." Anton replied.

"Okay then that's priority. Here's the plan, get weapons, and find our helmets, then rescue the rest of the team." Nash said as he moved towards the door. " Anton you'll sneak past those guards and head for the armory. Tanner and I will cover you, then bring back a few extra weapons for the girls. Understood?" "Yes sir, one question though what if our helmets aren't in the armory?" Tanner asked, following Nash to the door. "We'll improvise.", He responded as they took positions next to the door.

The door opened to a short hallway with a fourway intersection at the end. "Alright let's get to work." Nash said as he cleared the hall to the left and right. The lone spartan III made his way down the hall until reached reached the next intersection. There was two elites standing guard outside the cell block entrance. "Humph, this is too easy.", Anton muttered under his breath, as he activated his active camouflage, and continued on towards the armory he spotted on the way to the cell blocks.

Nash and Tanner followed the spartan Anton up to the cell block but, because of their armor situation, couldn't sneak past the guards the same way Anton did. So they waited until he was out of sight, and then a few seconds after that. He then drew his combat knife. Nash tapped the wall with the knife in patterns. It was thirty seconds before he heard one of the guards say something in sangheili to the other. Nash cept tapping. One of the elite guards started to walk towards Nash, and as soon as the elite turned the corner Nash thrusted the knife up between its mandibles, and into its skull. The other guard, followed and was also quickly dispatched with a swift thrust of the blade into its neck, then another into its head. Nash and Tanner heaved the bodies out of sight, then they took up a defencive position until their fellow spartans returned, hopefully with some fire power.

A few minutes later the spartan III appeared down the hall, carrying a few Covenant carbines, and plasma rifles. Anton was also carrying Nash's helmet. "Here, Boss." Anton said tossing the Spartan II's helmet to him. "I couldn't find the other helmets, but I think I saw some kind of control pannel down the hall. Mabey Liz could hack it, and find another armory." Anton Suggested. "Good idea, I think it's time we freed the rest of the squad." Nash answered, pointing to the cell block door. Nash donned his helmet. "Here's the plan, you two will activate your camo and, sneak in while I…", before Nash could finish, the cell block door opened. Two grunts took one more step before they froze, dumbstruck with fear, realizing what was in front of them.

"Never mind. Open fire!", Nash ordered. Tanner, and Anton both scored a headshot on both grunts simultaneously. Behind them at the cell block controls was one elite guard who, at the sight of the spartans, pulled out his plasma rifle and began to fire wildly at them, but he was hopelessly outnumbered, and quickly dispatched with multiple carbine shots and plasma rounds in quick succession from the three spartans.

"Took you long enough.", Kacy said as she stood up and moved to the front of her cell.

"Yea, Lt what took you?", Chelsy asked.

"You good?" Nash asked her as he signaled Anton to open the cells.

"It still hurts alittle, but I can manage.", she replied holding her wound.

"Hey where's Liz?" Nash asked as he looked around the cell block.

"She was taken by a couple of hingeheads a few minutes ago." Kacy said.

The shields went down and as soon as they did an alarm sounded.

"Anton! What did you do?!", Nash exclaimed as he went to full alert and trained his weapon on the door.

"Wasn't me Boss!", Anton replied.

Just then a sangheili voice came over the ship's intercom, the message sounded urgent. "Boss, my sangheili is a little rusty, but I think he just said that a demon has escaped. He also said something about… oh crap, sir we better get moving.", Kacy said with a tense tone.

Just then the door to the cell block opened, and in walked a spartan II holding three spartan III helmets. "I think I may have made a few... no make that a lot of covies angry." Liz joked as she tossed the helmets to their respective owners. As they donned their helmets, Chelsy noticed a new dent on the top of her helmet, and the fact that it was splattered purple. "Liz, did you use my helmet to bash up a hinge head?", She asked in a light joking tone.

"How did you guess?", Liz replied in a similar playful tone.

"All right cut the chatter, Tanner, Anton secure the door way, Kacy stay close to Chelsy, Liz hack the covenant battle net and see if the pilots are still alive, then find us a way off this ship." Nash ordered. All the spartans instantly followed the orders with quick efficiency.

"Sir we need to find a control console , from there I can find the pilots, get us a map, and from there a ride.", Liz suggested as she took a defensive position.

"From here on we go silent. No radio chatter unless absolutely necessary. Move out." Nash ordered, and received five green acknowledgment lights. The six spartans quickly made their way through the crisscrossing hallways of the covenant ship as they searched for a control interface panel. The team ran into, and eliminated several small patrols before finally finding the right interface control panel. Liz immediately got to work hacking the console while the rest of the spartans took defensive positions. She taped the icons on the screen with lightning speed, and after a few seconds Liz raised her right hand and gave a quick thumbs up. She continued to tap the screen for another fifteen seconds, another patrol found them, but met the same fate as the others. Nash glanced back at Liz to see if she was done, and he noticed that her shoulders were moving up and down as if she were chuckling. She finished a few seconds later and turned around giving a "spartan smile". Nash then saw a new icon in his HUD. He opened it to find a real time map of the ship, which included up to second updates on troop and crew movements, and ship status, all in UEG standard. Nash scrolled through the map and marked three locations, The nearest hangar bay, a life pod jetson bay as a secondary escape plan, and the cell block that the pilots were in. He then got curious of what Liz had done, he checked the ship status readings to find that she had started the ship's self-destruct sequence on a ten minute delay, while simultaneously stopping the ship's alarm system from acknowledging the sequence. Nash clicked his green light then his amber light twice, asking the squad if they had the map and the objectives He then used a few hand signals to tell the spartan IIIs to head for the hanger while he and liz would go get the pilots. In response he got five green lights. Nash signaled the squad to move out, and as he did he returned the "spartan smile" to Liz.

Without the IIIs, the two spartan IIs made it to their objective within a minute. "You clear left, I'll clear right.", Nash said as they prepared to breach the door. Liz nodded her head.

The two spartans rushed the room finding that it was devoid of guards. "Get these cells open." Nash ordered as he looked through the cells.

"Found them." Liz reported, pointing to the cell in the far right side of the room.

When the shield faded Nash knelt down beside the two. The copilot was holding her now deceased partner in her arms. "Hey, we're here to get you out." Nash said as he offered his hand to her.

"Please… I can't leave him… just… just go…" She sobbed, keeping her gaze on her partner's face.

Nash glanced at the names on the pilots uniforms. "Ma'am we're not leaving you or Mr. Spence." He told her, "We need to go right now, my team mate and I are going to carry you both out."

"...Okay." she finally said, wiping the tears from her eyes. Nash picked up Lieutenant Spence's body, and Lieutenant Telka allowed Liz to carry her. As soon as they were both in hand the spartans took off for the hanger.

It didn't take long before all six spartans reached the hangar, and to their surprise there was one phantom dropship, and two seraphs still docked. Nash motioned for the team to open a secure Com. Channel, "Threes, take the pilots and secure the Phantom, Liz and I will take the Seraphs. Move.", He ordered, and started to make his way towards a Seraph. Before long the spartans had secured their vehicles, "So. How much time is left?" Anton asked over the Com. as he took the controls of the phantom.

"About thirty seconds.", Liz replied.

"Well then why are we just sitting around here?" Kacy asked rhetorically as she took the copilot seat of the Phantom.

"Punch it shadows!" Nash exclaimed as he throttled up his vehicle.

"Way ahead of you Boss." Liz said as her craft flew out of the hanger and into open space.

"Yea Boss try to keep up." Anton said as undocked and followed Liz.

Nash undocked his Seraph and set the throttle to full.

Just after they were clear of the covenant cruiser it started to buckle, then a huge explosion ripped the stern section apart while a string of smaller explosions tore through the rest of the ship.

"So what now?" Tanner asked over the Com.

Then another familiar voice joined the Com. frequency, "Shadow team, this is shadow actual, thanks for saving us the trouble of rescuing you. I'm transmitting coordinates to you now. Rendezvous with the UNSC _Point of No Return_. I expect a full report when you get here. Out." the ONI Officer said.

"Nice work spartans." Nash complemented his team, as the three spacecraft set a course for the rendezvous.

TBC...

(Don't forget to PM me if you have any questions, comments, or concerns about this chapter or any other chapters. Thanks.)


End file.
